


All and yet Nothing

by Yomi_is_tired



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomi_is_tired/pseuds/Yomi_is_tired
Summary: There is only “you”which brings all and yet nothing.





	All and yet Nothing

Go not to sleep,  
there is nothing there.  
Come not to wakefulness,  
there is nothing there.  
Seek not to death,  
there is nothing there.  
Yearn not to life,  
there is nothing there.  
Reach not to emptiness,  
there is nothing there.  
Fall not in to the every,  
there is nothing there.  
There is only the mind,  
which brings all and yet nothing.  
There is only the self,  
which brings all and yet nothing.  
There is only “you”  
which brings all and yet nothing.


End file.
